The crest of Darkness
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Set during season 1: Myotismon raised a human girl named Ginga to capture the 7 digidestined children to turn them into her children and raise them as her own, so they wouldn't be able to go back to earth and find the eight child so they can't defeat him. He gives her the elusive crest of Darkness, a digivice and a partner Digimon Demidevimon, will they succeed?


Chapter 1: Capturing the crest of knowledge

**DemiDevimon's POV  
><strong>

Myotismon asked me to keep the Digidestined separated since they all went their own way to find Gennai, so they could ask him were they could find they eight child, so they could defeat my master together! I tried my best to find a way to separate those brats , but after two of my plans failed Myotismon thought I would do better if I had a partner. This is were I met **HER! **  
>Ginga was-is a human girl from around the 16 years old with long blond hairs, purple eyes and a grin, even I got the chills from.<p>

"Ginga will help you to complete your task, and just in case things get out of hand, you can use this!"

The dark Digimon said while he threw a necklace at Ginga who catched it with a surprised look on her face.

"A Tag and a crest...Master...how?"

She asked with a stunned look on her face. I looked at it as well and saw that it indeed was a tag and a crest. But this Tag was Pitch black as well as the crest, except for the middle were a spiral was drawn with a arrow going right threw it. This part was bloody red.

"This is the crest of darkness, It can only be used by someone who pledged her loyalty to the dark side. It works on DemiDevimon, use it when the brats get unbearable"

Myotismon said as he threw a digivice at her as well. I looked at the pitch black Digivice with a stunned look as well as at the tag and the crest now, since they looked very match like the real versions.

"Only you two can see the black color of the Digivice and the tag and crest, for those brats they will look exactly like the ones they have, use them well..."

The dark master said as he turned around and made his way to the entrance to leave

"yes master, you can count on **OUR **full cooperation"

Ginga said as she got up and made her way to the other entrance. I followed her...curious about the plans she must have for the DigiDestined... when we were far away from the castle of our master she unfolded a map of the Digiworld which she must have been carrying around all this time! Now I was even more curious about this girl and I peeked in her open bag while she was studying the map.

_"Yep, she sure was very well prepared for this"_

I thought as I peeked in the bag. There was a small chest in it, in which she could seal away the tags and crests forever! clean clothes for all 7 of them to wear once she captured them, and last there was a box on which was the sign of a injection together with the picture of a baby...

_"I wonder were she needs that..."_

I started my thoughts but I didn't needed to finish them once I looked at the clothes. they were way to small for them! These were clothes for what my master had once called a human baby... I now knew what her master plan was... no need to ask anymore...

"DemiDevimon! would you pay attention please! I have a plan and I don't want to have to explain it twice...

I was shook out of my thoughts when I heard Ginga call for my attention. I immediately looked up, knowing full well that she didn't wanted to have to explain things twice... Myotismon hates it to explain things twice two... and who knows... maybe this girl was even worse then our master...

_"Ore their closer related then I think, I better watch out with what I tell her, who knows what she will tell Myotismon..."_

I thought while listening to her plan as well as studying her face, trying to see if I could find something... anything... that would indicate she was working closer with Myotismon than I thought she was telling me...

"Hmmmmmmm Vademon's universe would be a good place to capture the crest of knowledge for example..."

Gina's voice suddenly boomed threw my thoughts I looked up now and saw she must have been ready with her story, because she now held her hand on the map, looking for good spots to capture one ore more of those brats.

"Good idea, Vademon's universe is a good spot indeed, since he hate it when people ask to many questions"

I said as I looked at the place she marked myself with a grin. This was a good plan, and if it worked... we could capture him without anyone interfering in our business...

"Okay, do you know were that boy Izzy is at the moment?"

Ginga asked as she got up and dusted herself off

"yeah, luckily for us their really close by that spot, we need to hurry if we wanne catch be there first..." 

I said as I flew after her, seeing we were heading in the wrong direction.

"you know... Vademon's universe is in de other direction... right?"

I asked her smirking as I pointed in the right direction.

"Yes I saw that... I wanted to check if you saw it two"

She said smirking while we turned around and started to head into the right direction. I smirked, knowing that this was the last bit true, she had no idea were Vademon's universe was located... she had never been here before...

"I wonder how long it will take that Izzy boy to get here"

Ginga asked while we walked to the place we knew Vademon's empire was located. I Flew right next to her and nodded. We had to get there before he did ore we wouldn't be able to capture him! And if I didn't wanted 1 thing to happen then it was making master Myotismon angry...

_*flashback*_

_**"DEMIDEVIMON!"**_

_I heard a voice call out to me just before a small portal appeared, in which a dark figure could be seen that I immediately recognized as my master. _

_"M...Master Myotismon"_

_I stammed when I heard the familiar voice of my master boom threw the area I was in at the moment. I immediately started to shake like a leaf when I heard my master call out for me, that's how scared I am, thanks to him..._

_"Nice day huh Boss?"_

_I asked trying to get his mind of whatever he was calling me for this time. _

_"I'm still waiting for you to steal the crests of those kids"_

_Myotismon said, sounding far from pleased. _

_"I got a sure far way to get them this time"_

_I assured him. since the plan with TK failed my master wasn't very fond of me, and he didn't even tried to hide it. _

_"I've heard that one before"_

_He therefore snapped at me, sounding very irritated. _

_"Sir, would this cute face tell you a lie boss? After all your Myotismon! I would be out of my head to tell you a lie"_

_I said with a serious face, since I knew only a fool would lie to the great Myotismon..._

_"Okay, I have decided to give you one last chance"_

_He said with a stern look. I puffed when I heard that, relieved he gave me another chance. _

_"But I won't be so benevolent the next time, Do you understand!?"_

_He asked before making the hole he had been talking threw disappear in a flash. _

_"Loud and clear"_

_I said shaking like a leaf again, remembering the last time he had punished me... That had been horrible... and I didn't wanted that to happen again..._

_This was just before my plan to lock matt and Joe in a restaurant with a towering debt. This failed and after that Myotismon bound me to Ginga. Hopefully we can work things out this time, ore things will end very badly for the both of us"_

_* end flashback* _

**"DemiDevimon! DemiDevimon! "'**

I looked up when I heard Ginga call out for me. The blonde was standing in front of me with her hands in her side.

"Would you like to help me with the signs?! Ore do you** WANT** the plan to fail?!"

She asked while pointing to the signs she must have made while walking, since I didn't noticed her making those, nor did I see them In her bag when I peeked into it...I placed one on each side of the road around the place were Vademon's universe was, together with Ginga. All signs told them the way was blocked because of something Horrible containing sludge (Sludge pit, falling sludge, attack sludge...) So they wouldn't try to take another way. We just finished placing them when we saw Izzy and his insect Digimon friend walk up to us.

"Their here! Just in time! Let's hide!"

Ginga said when she saw them coming our way, Too busy discussing matters to notice we hide behind a rock. As fast as I could I got a camera out of my own pocked to make a snapshot of them...

"I wanne disgust the mirages of the crests with him"

Izzy said while he got his tag and crest out of his pocked. I quickly raised my camera now and made a snapshot of them as well as the tag and crest.

_"Got them..."_

I whispered to Ginga while watching the photo's I made. Ginga grinned at me and raised her thump _"Good work_" That meant. I smiled to myself when I saw that, enjoying the fact that I did something right in her eyes. Myotismon never did that... not even when I **DID** do something right... We now stayed hidden while Izzy and Tentomon walked right past us towards the first sign.

"Hey, there's a sign up ahead!"

We heard Tentomon exclaim now, We peeked around the corner and saw that he pointed to the first sign we had placed just a few moments ago.

"From above?"

Izzy asked a little perplexed while he got next to his partner Digimon.

"No, it's here on the ground"

Tentomon dryly replied while he walked a bit closer to take a good look at the sign.

"How Bizarre... it says: Beware of falling sludge"

He said while looking at the sign with a stunned look, not really getting what the sign was saying.

"uh oh! This could get really ugly"

Tentomon said with a serious look, after which they both looked up, probably imagining what would happen if they would go that way.

"Please tell me this was just a dream"

Tentomon said after a while shaking his head fiercely, trying to shake of the images.

"I say we go anywhere** BUT **this way!"

He said pulling his partners sleeve. Izzy nodded and they walked past us again, towards the next sign.

"OO no! There's another sign up ahead!"

Izzy whined while they walked towards the next sign we had placed right next to the next road.

'

"Bottomless sludge pit, not a very pleasant experience"

Izzy read out lout, before they looked at each other again, imagining heading this way.

"I feel like I have been flushed, I hope I never see another sign as long as I live"

Tentomon said while shaking his head, while they headed on towards the next sign.

"Attack sludge Impossible"

"They said looking with open mouths at the last sign we had posted. probably imagining they got attacked by attack sludge right now, if they would head that way.

"How humiliating attacked by attack an sludge"

Tentomon said, shaking his head once again, trying to shake of the horrible thought as well.

"it seemed like there's no were left to go"

Izzy said while looking around, the signs standing closely around them now.

"Were surrounded by sludge"

Tentomon said with a horrified look on his face. This was until they heard creaking sounds coming from underneath them. We saw that they looked down while the floor underneath them gave way, right down in the trap...

"We got them! They didn't stood a chance!"

I exclaimed from above them while I looked at them falling down the pit.

"and this is only the beginning"

Ginga said while walking up to the entrance of Vademon's Universe and pushed on the bell.

"Okay DemiDevimon, I will do the word, since I buy things by Vademon quit often, okay?"

She asked before pushing the bell again. I nodded and smiled, wondering how she could have bought things by him for a long time If I never saw her before...

_"I wonder how long she's been in the digiworld anyway..."  
><em>  
>I thought while I listened to Ginga's story about the boy who just felt down into his universe. Vademon seemed to believe everything she told him and soon she handed him some money and followed him threw the door into his universe. I just wanted to follow her in when she stopped me.<p>

"I better do this on my own, the spell is not unbeatable, and we can't effort to make mistakes, you know what happens if we fail"

She said with a kind smile on her face. I nodded, I knew all full well what would happen if we would fail this time... there was too match at risk...

"Okay then, I will be right here if you need my help"

I said while I looked how she nodded and then disappeared into Vademon's universe...

**Izzy's POV **

This is extremely perplexing, we've been trying to find Gennai for over two months, do you have any suggestions Tentomon? We're walking in circles"

I asked the small red insect Digimon while I walked out in front of him onto the mountain. We had been walking for days since we split up from the group and there was still nom sign of Gennai.

"I would suggest we walk in squares but that won't help much either, let's take a break, and wait for him to come to us"

Tentomon suggested signing. We hadn't stopped since we left the group, because I wanted to get to Gennai as soon as possible, since the message he send us did sound urgent.

"I rather take a more scientific approach to this problem"

I said while turning around and looking at him with a irritated look. My partner Digimon really started to work on my nerves...

"Yes, but even scientists need to take a break"

Tentomon now tried.

"there's no time to rest so stop asking"

I yelled at him now. I hated to get angry at him, but he really should trust me some more and stop the complains. I saw Tentomon hang his head now, realizing there was no way he could tell me otherwise.

"I'm absolutely certain that he's around here somewhere"

I said on a more friendly tone now, while I started to walk out in front of him again.

"I hope so for my feet sake"

The insect Digimon said while he hopped up and ran after me. We walked like this for a few more minutes until we were at the top of the mountain. Tentomon finally stopped asking for a break, sighting every now and then, because he was really tired.

"I'm curious to know why Gennai is so secretive"

I told Tentomon after a few minutes of silence, while pulling my crest out from under my sleeve, looking at it with a curious look.

"I wanne disgust the mirages of the crests with him"

I said while studying the crest for a few seconds, like the answer would come out of it any second.

"I like that about you Izzy, you have a never-ending thirst for information, it's amazing your brain doesn't explodes with all that knowledge"

Tentomon said stopping in his tracks for a moment. I smiles and turned around.

"there is still a lot more things I can learn"

I told him with a smile, not knowing how Tentomon couldn't know how the brain worked, it was something all humans in our world know.

"how match room do you have up there in your brain?"

He now askes curious himself. "as match as I need" I answered looking up at the sky with a pondering look.

"I wonder were Gennai can be, with all my knowledge I still, can't find him..."

I told my partner Digimon with a sad look, wondering were Gennai could be... and what he would be doing now... was he looking for us as well? was he okay? ore did that new enemy already find and capture him?... I didn't know... but what I did know was that we had to find Gennai as soon as possible so we **HAD **to find Gennai as soon as possible...

"Hey, there's a sign up ahead!"

I heard Tentomon exclaim now pointing to a half broken sign standing on the road

"From above?"

I asked a little perplexed while I got next to my partner Digimon.

"No, it's here on the ground"

Tentomon dryly replied while he walked a bit closer to take a good look at the sign.

"How Bizarre... it says: Beware of falling sludge"

I said while looking at the sign with a stunned look, not really getting what the sign was saying.

"uh oh! This could get really ugly"

Tentomon said with a serious look, after which we both looked up, imagining what would happen if we would go that way.

"Please tell me this was just a dream"

Tentomon said after a while shaking his head fiercely, trying to shake of the images, he must have had, just like I had.

"I say we go anywhere** BUT **this way!"

The insect Digimon said pulling my sleeve. I nodded and we walked past some strange looking rocks towards the other path.

"**OO no!** There's another sign up ahead!"

I whined while they walked towards the next sign we had placed right next to the next road.

'

"Bottomless sludge pit, not a very pleasant experience"

I read out lout, before I looked at Tentomon again, imagining heading this way.

"I feel like I have been flushed, I hope I never see another sign as long as I live"

Tentomon said while shaking his head, while we headed on towards the last route possible for us to go

"Attack sludge Impossible"

I said looking with open mouth while reading the last sign, after witch I looked my partner in the eye. probably he was imagining we got attacked by attack sludge right now, as well as I was, if we would head this way

"How humiliating attacked by attack an sludge"

Tentomon said, shaking his head once again, trying to shake of the horrible thought as well.

"it seemed like there's no were left to go"

I said while looking around, the signs standing closely around us now.

"Were surrounded by sludge"

Tentomon said with a horrified look on his face. This was until we heard strange creaking sounds coming from underneath us. We looked down while the floor underneath us gave way, right down in a bottomless pit...

**"There's no bottom to this pit!"**

I screamed looking at tentomon who was falling right next to me. Tentomon could fly, so he could save himself, unfortunately I can't fly... so this could end very nasty for me.

**"well that could work in our favor, you'll land easer on your head that way, if you ask me..."**

Tentomon said while he opened his wings to he was flying right next to me.

**"Unfortunately that's impossible"**

I said, knowing that a bottomless bit has, as the name suggested, no bottom, we would fall down forever...****

**"If we fall down any further we will be in..."**

tentomon started, but he was interrupted by a for me unfamiliar voice saying that we would land in a very unpleasant place, after which we both tried to get up again, to the place we felt down, since we both knew that not good.

**"Does anybody need a ride"**

The voice now asked, while a duck appeared underneath me and a life buoy around the waist of my partner Digimon.

**"hey, what are these?"**

I now asked, looking at the duck that had showed up out of nowhere with a stunned look.

**"I have temporarily given you a life raft , you see, al those who are greedy will fall into the pit"**

The voice said, sounding very threatening, indicating he really meant what he said..

**"I'm not sure I component what your saying, what do you accuse us of being greedy for?**

I asked looking around for the source of the voice.

**"For thinking and knowing to match of course, your sticking your nose in were it doesn't belongs"  
><strong>  
>The voice said sounding very strict now. I still didn't understand most of what he said, how could gaining more knowledge and information be bad... But when I asked him he accused me of doing it again. I really got into the confusion now, I really had no idea what I was doing wrong, and when I tried to ask him he made the duck I had been sitting on a few second ago explode so I felt right into the pit.<p>

**"it's your decision, do you **_**WANT**_** to fall in the pit"**

The voice now asked me. I was shaking with fear, holding on to tentomon who was still wearing the life buoy around his waist.

**"No way of course not!"**

I told the voice. "**That makes two of us**!" Tentomon said while he tried to float the both us too safety.

**"Then give up your curiosity to me"**

The voice ordered. I knew that if I didn't do it we would both fall into the pit, I had no choice then to give up. Tentomon tried to convince me otherwise because it was my curiosity that he admired...But after I asked another question without even realizing I was doing it again, I screamed I didn't wanted to know anything anymore after witch everything faded to black.

**Tentomon's POV **

"well, we finally made it out, but were are we now? "

I asked looking around. it looked like we were in space somewhere, but more then that I didn't knew. Izzy wasn't saying a word, looking out in front of him, like he lost all interest in life.

"Welcome to my universe, I certainly hope you will enjoy your stay

The voice we had heard time and time again in the pit suddenly replied. I looked up when I saw a half moon like loop appear in front of me. Izzy who hadn't given any sign of life before, suddenly pulled his hands together as if he was admiring the voice all of a sudden.

"Izzy?" I asked my partner with a puzzled look on my face, not understanding what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

"I'm Vademon, I personally designed this universe, pretty nice? don't you think?"

He asked while a purple sack floated up to him.

"Vademon is the living proof you should stay a way from Digimon with unusually large heads, that big brain of his scrambled if you ask me"

I said while I looked at Vademon's entry on Izzy's computer, After I was done I put the computer back in the holder above his bag.

"your curiosity is in this sack, it's garbage, you don't need it, and I don't want it messing up my universe! I just hate having clack, If you don't need it I zap it"

He said with a sign, while putting out some sort of a gun, zapping the sack containing Izzy's Curiosity into it. I looked at Izzy with a strange look, seeing he just... nodded... agreeing he didn't needed his curiosity anymore.

"Now that's done, I want you to read my latest book, all you need to know"

He said while a blue book appeared out of nowhere and floated into the hands of my partner who immediately nodded and opened it.

"All you need to know... whether you like it ore not" 

He started to ready out loud, not even trying to get his curiosity back...

"It happened to be a best seller"

The big brain Digimon said before he disappeared launching out loud, while Izzy started to read the book, not even notching I was there anymore, He didn't even noticed we got a transmission from our friend Taii, who had been transported home for some odd reason, and now was back to look for us. Izzy didn't even cared for that, all he wanted was to erase his thoughts...

"The Izzy I knew, is no more..."

I sighted looking how Izzy floated away more and more, reading the book Vademon gave him...

**Vademon's POV  
><strong>  
>I sang to myself smiling while I placed the new sack of curiosity next to the<p>

other ones I had gathered.

"I have a warehouse full of Curiosity and castaways I don't want, and all of them are for sale"

I said to no one in particular, launching out loud, thinking about the piles of money I could make with all the trash I already found..

"There is always someone who wants to buy junk, and I know just the salesman who can give them a bargain, Vademon: Curiosity salesman extraordinaire, a penny for your thoughts and a nickel for your fears"

I said while making my way back towards the universe to check up on my newest victim, when I suddenly heard a bell ring, I had a customer

"that was fast, just a minute I will be right with you"

I said while I ran towards the door to see who was there. I was taken by surprise when I saw it was my favorite customer Ginga. She was a regular customer, and she always found something that looked appealing to her.

"why if it isn't Ginga.. what can I do for my favorite customer this time?"

I asked her rubbing my hands together, seeing her smile meant she already had something in mind she wanted to buy.

"Yes, I saw a boy and a Digimon looking like this tumbled into your universe just now, I want to buy the both of them, for a good price Ofcourse..."

She said while showing me a picture of the red headed boy and the insect Digimon that I had trapped in my universe just now. I was quit certain it must have been a setup, but as long as she wanted to pay for them, I wouldn't complain...

"Ofcourse miss Ginga, right this way"

I said while leading her into my warehouse towards the door that would lead her into my universe.

"I also want to buy the curiosity of the boy, bytheway, I will pay double for it if needed "

She said just before we reached the door. I grinned evilly when I heard her say that, Ofcourse she didn't have to, but I would do **ANYTHING** for money, even setting up my favorite customer...

"Ofcourse, I will immediately fetch it for you Ma'am"

I said while walking down another path, coming back with the purple sack containing his curiosity a moment later. I saw Ginga immediately payed me for

all 3 of the items she wanted to buy, after that she placed the sack in a yellow basket with yellow water in it, before placing a glass top over it, closing the lid carefully, when she was done she was ready to go with me, The blue Digimon that had been floating behind her this whole time wanted to follow her, but Ginga turned around and told him he couldn't come with her.

"I better do this on my own, the spell is not unbeatable, and we can't effort to make mistakes, you know what happens if we fail"

She told her friend with a kind smile on her face. The blue Digimon nodded and waited for her and agreed to stay behind for now. **  
><strong>

"Okay then, I will be right here if you need my help"

was the last thing he told his friend before we both walked threw the door into my universe...

"I forgot to mention something to you, you need a pain test, but before that you need to get rid of all your earthly possessions"

I said like Ginga had whispered in my ear right after we had passed threw the door, so it looked like this was really necessary if he wanted to become one with the universe...

"Like what?"

Izzy now asked looking around with a blank stare.

"Everything, including the clothes your wearing"

I answered after Ginga had whispered this in my ear. after that she took out a injection 10 times his size. I saw the look on the face of the boy became scared for one second, soon after that he began to empty his pockets throwing everything he had in them away, he took the crest off from around his neck "this has to go to" he muttered throwing it to me, I catched it with a smile, looking at it closely, before handing it to Ginga without saying another word.

Tentomon panicked and scrambled over to me swinging his arms around "Izzy are you banana's you can't throw away your tag and crest!" he called loudly in a concerned tone for his partner, he seemed far to different in his eyes, but for me this was good, because now I could keep the money she gave me...

"give that to me you poor excuse for a Digimon"

he exclaimed while coming closer to me. I just shrugged him to the side were Ginga catched him and put something in his butt after which he started to De-Digivolved back into pabumon. I saw from the corner of my eye she left for a second with the little Digimon, coming back a second later, without it... 

"and now for the pain test you have to put off your clothes , you get a injection and you need to tell me if it hurts..."

She told the red headed boy while she came next to me again, taking the large injection back into her hands with a kind smile on her face. I saw Izzy looked at the injection with fear in his eyes, again, this was only for a second, because after that, he started to take of his clothes, as soon as he was done with that he folded up his clothes and gave them to me.

"I will no longer have use for these"

He said while he placed the digivice on top of the pile, after that he gave Ginga a slight nod as a sign he was ready for his pain test...

**Ginga's POV **

"I will no longer have use for these"

The red headed boy told Vademon while giving him his folded up clothes, placing the digivice on top of that, I nodded to Vademon as a sign he could take the clothes away from her, before I made a enormous holder appear in the air behind Izzy.

"okay my boy, bow down, here comes your pain test"

I said while placing the injection in the holder. I saw he looked at the injection with shocked eyes for a few seconds, probably knowing this was going to hurt him a awful lot, before he did as he was told and bowed down. I carefully put the injection in his butt now and got in front of him.

"Okay good boy, hold still now, I'm going to get you some things, I will be back soon"

I said while I walked away back into the warehouse to get my bag with his new clothes and other things in it I would need to turn him into a obedient baby boy. While I was there I also gave Demidevimon a shed of paper, as well as the cage containing Pabumon.

"Bring this to the abandoned Digimon care for me will you? Give the owner the shed of paper, she will know what to do"

I said while putting a injection in the butt of the little Digimon in the cage so he would fall asleep and forget he ever saw his partner.

"When you brought him to the care, you can either come back here, ore try to convince Taii and Tk to eat the mushrooms of forgetfulness, your choice, I will deal with Sora next..."

I said while I put a blanket over the small Digimon in the cage, before I let him fly off , towards the day care. I looked at him go for a while, before I turned around and got a buggy out of my bag that I unfolded and placed in a corner of the warehouse, so I could use it later on. After that I got in again, and saw that the blank look on Izzy's face had become even more empty then before, as a sign then injection was starting to work.

"Come Izzy, come to mommy"

I now called for him, holding out my arms towards him with a kind smile on my face. Izzy started to walk towards her falling onto his knee's he began crawling to her "mama" he said sitting at her feet, he held his arms out clenching his hands a little trying to get her attention to pick him up "mama" he said sweetly once more. I smiled when I heard him call me "mama" already. I now walked towards him now picking him up, removing the injection and putting him over my arm carefully not to make him vomit.

Yes sweetie, mommy is here

I said smiling while giving him a injection he can't feel to fully erase all his memories from before he came to me, this way he wouldn't be able to record nice his friends if they would try to get him back. After that was done I took him in my lap and started to cuddle him, while I put A diaper, romper and baby blue colored footed Pajama on him, with white fluffy clouds on it. The little boy launched happily when he saw that, not able to remember he was a full grown boy already and this was really childish for his doing.

"Mommy Mommy!"

He smiles now while he reached out his hands towards my hair, ready to pull it.

"No, No, No, No, that's mommies hair, you can't pull that "

I smiled at him while I quickly put my hair behind my ear so he couldn't grab it, even do he had the mind of a baby, he still had the strength of a full grown boy, so If I would have let him pull it, it would have hurt pretty bad.

"sooooooo, were going home sweetie"

She told the infant while she took him to the Warehouse were the buggy was waiting for him. She carefully put him in the buggy now and put the injection that would protect him against others that would want to pick him up threw the holes in both the buggy and his clothes. Izzy didn't noticed this at all and happily waved his arms around in a playful manor laughing away without a care, it was the only perks of being a child again, he didn't seem to have a care in the world not one worry and he also seemed quite content with going anywhere I took him.

_**"And he was only my first victim... next up is Sora... then Mimi and then the boys... they won't know what will be coming to them and I will use that to make my masters wish a reality!"**_

I thought while I walked out of Vademon's Warehouse, on to my next victim... Sora...

And what that the first chapter of my newest story comes to a end. I hope you all enjoyed it.

_A/N _

_Ginga was raised by Myotismon in the digital world, ore so she thinks. Demidevimon is her partner Digimon since he also works for Myotismon and doesn't has a partner in the series... Ginga cares a lot about Demidevimon, which will become more clear during the rest of the story, were she will try to protect Demidevimon against Myotismon when he fails. _

_Ginga is around the 22 years old, since I think Taii is the oldest of the group and I think he is around the 16 years old. _

_I will try to use small parts ore lines from the original story series, But because I want Myotismon to win Temporary ( Ginga and Demidevimon will betray him eventually) I will always make the ending of the series in the favor of the bad guys, as good and as bad as I can, please don't hate me for that.! _

_My English isn't very good because I'm from the Netherlands, so I'm very sorry if there are some spelling and grammar errors in the story._

**ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! **

**REVIEUW **


End file.
